


Sweet and Thick

by addy_is_not_a_laddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Cunnilingus, Edging, F/F, Humanstuck, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/addy_is_not_a_laddy
Summary: Damara and Meulin take some time to themselves after classes one evening.





	Sweet and Thick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).

Meulin bounced down the stairs out of her last class, phone in hand. She’d just gotten one of the weekly texts from her favorite shop, and she could already tell they had some nice stuff she wanted to take a look at. It was bright outside, the sun warm and students already starting to mill across campus in increasing numbers. When she got to the courtyard where she was meeting Damara she could see that Damara was on her phone, and had already piled books up possessively around the whole thing. Her steps got springier, the closer she got to her amazing girlfriend, and she hoped she wasn’t too loud when she called out. 

“There’s a sale today!! We have to go, once you tell Rufioh not to date the new boy he thinks is good for him.” She’d been talking to Aranea to find out the latest news on campus, and she’d heard that Rufioh was dating again. He’d never yet failed to talk to Damara about his relationships since Damara’d tried dating him a while back, even though he cheated before they’d even started. It fell apart like wet toilet paper. Damara was still soft for him though, enough to be willing to talk to him when he asked. It probably didn’t help that they usually had a class together. “And! We still haven’t picked a show for tonight, or planned food, or anything! We’ll have to stop by your place to make something.” Picking a new show was too hard for a chill night, they’d have to check what was coming out lately though. Mob Psycho was getting some good uptalk. Meulin grinned wide for a moment, and Damara gave a small smile before going back to her serious face. 

Meulin knew better than to take her too seriously, she didn’t like to smile a lot in public. The fact that she’d smiled back at all was a victory, and one that she’d gladly own. 

“Fuck Rufioh. He can deal with it himself, he didn’t tell me why he wanted to come. I thought he wanted notes since he skipped Psych today. He trips and his dick’s found a new favorite.” Damara leaned across the table and started pulling her books back into her backpack, and Meulin’s mouth twitched into a small smile. Sometimes if Damara was just talking to Meulin she wouldn’t use her voice, and Meulin wasn’t sure if Damara knew she could usually tell the difference. Rufioh ran up from across the courtyard before she was halfway done, looking flushed and panting like he’d been sprinting. Damara glanced at him, made a face, and turned to Meulin, mouth clear for reading. “Sick of this shit. He’ll fuckin’ complain to me about all the reasons why this guy is terrible, and then ask me to tell him he should stay. Stupid. I always tell him he’s stupid and he keeps coming to talk to me.”

Rufioh couldn’t read lips like Meulin, and didn’t notice Damara already more than fed up with the conversation they were about to have. He turned away from Meulin and she had to shuffle to catch the tail end of his sentence. “-was wondering if I could get a picture of your notes?” His body language was uncomfortable, and he was panting from his run. Damara was still on her phone and with a tap she finally turned to look him in the eyes.

“I typed them today, the link is in your texts. If you showed up to classes you wouldn’t have missed the quiz.” Meulin had to bite her tongue to avoid laughing. Damara was usually a little bit wordier with Rufioh, she must be actually kind of mad. 

“Thanks so much. Hey, have you seen Sword Art Online? I just got around to watching it, and it seems really cool. Very in-the-Matrix.” 

Rufioh constantly tried to repair his friendship with Damara, but Meulin knew it’d only make them both miserable if he tried and succeeded even a little bit after the breakup they’d had. He was lucky Damara still even talked to him. MeulinShe also liked to think he’d know better than to hit on her in front of her girlfriend. Better to play clueless and prevent the possible strangulation Damara might attempt today, since he was going to pretend pretty hard that he wasn’t about to talk about his new boo. Meulin took Damara’s pause as her cue to defuse things a little, and maybe poke some fun. “Kirito and Asuna would never have worked if they hadn’t been stuck together so long, but shared experience is powerful!” For example: having both survived that bus crash, like Damara and Rufioh had. “I hated the creepy dude in the second season, he seemed fanservicey in a really bad way. It said some unfortunate things either about the creators or about the fandom, maybe both.” If that was a reference to her falling out with Kurloz, she’d never tell. 

“If that game were real half the show would have been fucking, minimum. No limit on stamina but levelling?” Meulin waggled her brows, and by Rufioh’s lack of reaction Meulin knew for sure she wasn’t saying it out loud. “No reason not to, no chance of problems.”

Rufioh responded, and if Damara kept talking Meulin missed it trying not to give away that Damara had been talking to her. “Uh… I’ve only seen part of the first season? I’ll… keep it in mind.” He turned back to Damara. “I forgot, have I told you about my new boyfriend, Horuss? He doesn’t really like anime, but he loves steampunk.”

Rufioh didn’t notice the way that Damara’s fists clenched or the set of her jaw changing, but Meulin did. Damara managed to keep her tone even, which was impressive. “Yeah. What’s his story? He’s gotta have one, you live for them.”

“I do not.” Rufio grimaced, “He’s got a sweating disorder, but that’s just a thing he was born with. He’s an engineering major.” The last bit made Meulin giggle a bit. 

“Engineering majors are very popular on campus,” Meulin knew from experience, “You’ll have to fight to keep him.” Rufioh spluttered, clearly unsure if Meulin had intended that to be a barb. The smirk Damara was wearing was a sign she knew it had been. People tended to think that Damara was the more whip-tongued of the two of them, but mostly because people assumed Meulin’s head was full of air. He dismissed it, and ploughed on. 

“We both like hard noise music, I’m not dating him just for his major.” Maybe not  _ just _ . He stuck his tongue out at Damara, who flipped him off as she finished packing her backpack and zipped it up. When he saw she was already ready to leave, he sighed. “It’s just… He talks a lot of crap about my shows and it’s frustrating.”

Damara seemed to steady herself, before responding as levelly as she could. Meulin wondered a bit why she bothered, before reminding herself she still responded to Kurloz’s texts. For some reason. “Tell him to fuck off, or admit you’re dating him for his major, and…” she looked him up and down in a clear message, “...he’s probably dating you for yours. Meulin’s right, you’ll have to fight to keep him if that’s what you want. My advice is the same as the last four men. Dump him after a good fuck, get some taste, and go find another dance major. At least you’d have something in common. I’m done with stupid bullshit today, so unless you suddenly have a car go away. I know you have Linguistics in five minutes.” 

Rufioh sighed again and shrugged. “Fair enough.” He leaned forward and gave Damara a hug she returned with a small pat, before he adjusted his bag a tiny bit. “I might get a car next quarter though, let Aradia know.” With that he took off at a dead run once more. Meulin supposed that was his way of celebrating managing not to be completely paralyzed, like he’d nearly been. Just like Damara’s was fucking and swearing to prove she could. Meulin offered her hand to help Damara up, and held on as they started in the direction of the bus stop. The quickly-filling courtyard ensured that their table was filled within moments of them standing.

Meulin filled the empty air between them with commentary about Sword Art Online while they walked. Damara probably wouldn’t want to talk much until they were at her place, or possibly back at Meulin’s dorm if at all tonight. Meulin knew Damara liked to listen to her talking though, and Meulin had plenty to ramble about. Damara had her face all severe and closed off again, and she kept a gentle hold on Meulin’s hand, but her shoulders were stiff and her steps were clipped. Meulin could talk shit for hours on Sword Art Online, in big academic words. Her major was Modern Literature with an emphasis on Internet Literature, and she’d already published a couple papers on the evolution of tropes in fiction and fanfiction. 

Meulin paused, considering if she could get away with writing a commentary on common fanfiction tropes in fandoms that featured certain things in their canon, versus those without. Such as the amount of fanservice, for example. She’d learned from experience that as long as she could justify it with enough academic words, the answer was probably “Yes,” though she wasn’t sure she wanted to put that much time into that show. Damara must have taken her pause as a lapse in conversation, because she offered a new topic. 

“Have you seen Simoun yet?” Thinking about school instead of enjoying the weekend was silly, and Damara probably thought she’d lost her train of thought or something.

There were plenty of things she could say about the show, but “I felt really bad for those sisters, and I don’t know really what to think of the ending in the context of the show. Did the ending mean that the punishment for those who couldn’t choose was to join that woman in forcing others to choose, or once one presents themselves at the magic caves they are guaranteed to be sent one way or another in…” and not to mention the weird biology shit they had going on. There was plenty to say about the show, though it was one that she still regarded fondly.

Meulin continued to talk about the show, and was glad to see Damara’s shoulders ease just a little bit. Neither of them had a car, but the school’s tuition covered a bus pass and the busses were reasonably good in-city. She was able to stretch her commentary about Simoun all the way until they got off the bus at their first destination. 

“Ah! I mentioned the sale, right? They got some new brands, and the dispo’s got them on discount to encourage people to try them. I read that they have this chocolate with ground espresso beans in it, and I have to try it. What’re you thinking? You just got paid Friday, yeah?” Trying new things was one thing Meulin lived for, and she liked bringing Damara with her sometimes for this one. 

Damara relaxed a smidge more, “Yeah, I did. I need more Strawberry Banana, and then I’ll see what else there is.” She paused a moment thoughtfully. “Maybe I’ll get something new.” 

Meulin flashed another smile; she always supported trying new things. They finally let go of their twined hands as they flashed their IDs at the doors, and parted ways. The edibles section was on the other side of the shop room, and Damara made a beeline straight to Porrim behind the counter. Meulin drifted over to chat with the budtender on the edibles counter, lingering for a moment over the sheer selection of colors and flavors before asking for the discounted chocolates she’d had her eyes on. Damara was talking just a bit with Porrim next to the vape cartridges, but her posture had relaxed even more. Probably best just to check out, and catch Damara after she’d done too. 

She glanced over and saw Porrim talking about her sister before she turned back to the counter and handed over her ID again with her cash for the purchase. By the time she was done, Damara was already in line behind her. She brandished her brown paper bag as Damara was checking out, and stuffed both of them into Damara’s backpack as they walked out of the dispensary. Damara had her hand placed casually just in reach of Meulin’s, and Meulin took it easily as they caught the bus and rode it to Damara’s apartment. 

Just inside the apartment, Damara dumped her backpack and fiddled with a speaker and her phone. Damara had told Meulin she liked to play Japanese pop music whenever she was at home to annoy her roommate, who had done something the first week they were roommates to piss her off eternally. Meulin suspected it had something to do with Rufioh, but she didn’t ask. Damara would tell her if she wanted to. Meulin took the opportunity to fish out her bag of edibles and tear it open. They wouldn’t kick in before they got back to her dorm, Damara had ripe avocados on the counter and Meulin knew how much she liked guacamole. It wouldn’t take longer than five or ten minutes, and that with the bus ride and picking a show put them in a good spot. 

Damara took the chocolate uncertainly, she normally smoked joints she rolled herself or from a bong. She started trying to tear it open with her hands, but met with child-resistant plastic packaging She went at it with her teeth before Meulin could stop her, and Meulin couldn’t help but start laughing at the picture she made tearing at plastic with her teeth to get to a tiny chocolate. The chocolate inside was slightly melted but intact when it finally got opened, and Damara popped it into her mouth triumphantly. Her expression twisted slightly, as she contemplated the chocolate. “Crunchy. Not terrible, but there’s an aftertaste.”

Grabbing a knife from a drawer, Meulin made quick work of opening her own chocolate. By the unimpressed and slightly pained look Damara was wearing, she wished she’d tried something like that first. She popped the chocolate in her mouth, and let it sit a moment to melt on her tongue as she started grabbing ingredients from the fridge. Damara started cutting onions, and Meulin tossed in some cumin and squeezed lime into the bowl. By the time the ingredients were in the bowl, Meulin was already washing her hands again in preparation for her favorite part. Damara always let her crush the avocados and mix the ingredients with her hands. 

“You have chips in your dorm, right?” Damara asked as she scooped the finished guac into a container. 

“I got them yesterday. We should order pizza later!” Meulin finished licking her fingers clean and washed her hands once more. “Guacamole is good, but if we get really hungry it might not be enough.” She dropped a kiss onto Damara’s cheek as Damara passed her to get some of her things from her room. She came out wearing a shower cap, and took the fastest shower Meulin had ever seen. After she’d gotten everything arranged, she slung the bag over her shoulder and took Meulin’s hand. It was a short walk to Meulin’s dorm from Damara’s apartment. 

Meulin felt herself relax just a bit coming back into her room. She had all her favorite posters up, and her cat jumped off the bed straight into her open arms. “Pounce!! I missed you too.” Meulin let the cat wind himself around her shoulders before she dropped her bag onto the ground and started greeting him properly. She rubbed her face on him and made little purr noises with her mouth. Pounce liked that she tried, she could tell, and his own purring started rumbling through her neck. What a good baby.

Damara plucked the forgotten guacamole from Meulin’s hand and put it in the fridge, as Meulin climbed on her bed to put her cat in her lap. Pounce was an amazing cat, none of her neighbors complained that he meowed while she was gone. He would only scratch his posts and his toys, and he liked to go out on walks on a leash. He would sleep next to her in her bed, and he made her so happy. Technically he was a ‘service animal’ by the standards of the dorm, but for her he was just her favorite boy. He would also get annoyed if she didn’t say hello to him before she started hanging out with Damara, and she’d rather spend a few minutes petting him when she got home than have him pounce on Damara while they were boning. He was known to be a bit vindictive. 

Damara settled onto the bed, and Meulin passed Pounce to her to run and take her own shower. She had yoga in the mornings before class, and she liked to shower when she got home. Damara buried her fingers in Pounce’s fur, less reluctant than she’d been when they’d first started dating, and Meulin was confident as she ran in and took her own shower. She tried to be fast, the edible would be kicking in soon and she wanted to be settled into her bed. When she got back, Damara had her laptop set up on a cheap TV stand she’d bought when she’d gotten her financial aide this quarter. Pounce was in his cat bed on a plugged-in heated blanket. Meulin laughed outright to see how Damara had improvised a way to keep pounce off the bed at least for a little while.

Meulin sat on her bed, and Damara sat behind her, brush in hand. When the brush touched her hair, she couldn’t hold in a laugh. Damara was undeterred, and she melted into Damara’s careful brushing and light fingers. Her hair was in several french braids by the time Damara finished, and the world’s edges had blurred in favor of the feeling of gentle tugs at her hair and brushes of fingertips and the occasional kiss on her neck. Damara was impatient tonight, and Meulin didn’t think she minded. She was probably still upset about Rufioh, but she’d never say it. There was a tried and true solution to get her mind off of things, and if everything was magnified and beautiful and peaceful for Damara like this then all the better. Meulin had tried to pretend she was watching Nichijou when Damara started brushing her hair, but given up by the end. As soon as her wet braids had been finished, she spun around and flopped onto Damara, pinning her to the bed. 

There was no tension running through Damara’s frame, just boneless ease and trust. The sight of it made Meulin’s heart squeeze just a bit, combined with her absent almost-smile as she watched Meulin look at her. They were suspended in an endless moment, just for a bit, before Damara wriggled a bit and Meulin remembered she had a task in mind. A hand worked its way up Damara’s shirt to find that she had abandoned her bra before Meulin had come back from her shower. Meulin started laughing again, and instead of dragging it out she shoved her other hand up Damara’s skirt. Her panties were missing too. 

Damara’s back arched and Meulin could tell she’d started a litany of cussing the instant that Meulin slid a few fingers inside her and started using her thumb to rub her clit. Even when Meulin couldn’t see Damara’s face like this, she could see her body speaking. Thighs trembling, breath catching, hips moving in tiny circles beyond Damara’s control. Yes, this was its own language, and Meulin could speak it fluently. As if to prove it, she pushed Damara’s skirt up farther out of the way and put her mouth on Damara’s slick swollen sex. There was no taste like Damara, and the way that Meulin had to hold down a leg to stop her from accidentally kicking because she was twitching so bad only made her laugh into the sloppy head she was giving. 

Meulin knew music theory, and sound and vibration. She had played violin, before she lost her hearing, and she liked to think of Damara as her new violin. Feeling the tension and desperation move through her made Meulin’s chest ache in the best way, and she knew she’d soaked through her own panties. She wasn’t actually sure why she’d bothered putting any on after her shower. Just before she seemed like she might cum, Meulin pulled back. She could feel the disappointment and anticipation in the way that Damara relaxed, and leaned forward to plant a few kisses up Damara’s belly and on her chest. Meulin knew just how to make a good orgasm on edibles, and she was sure that it wouldn’t disappoint. 

Clothing flew across the room, as Meulin finally properly undressed, and helped Damara do the same. Damara made to start teasing Meulin back, but instead ended up underneath her, as she started up again. By the third time Meulin had pulled back Damara was twitching and she could tell probably cussing Meulin out. She was probably about ready. This time, instead of letting up when Damara started getting close, Meulin sat across her trembling legs to hold them down and upped her speed. The change was instant, Damara’s whole body arching and tensing. She was right on the edge, and Meulin went even harder. Every muscle in her girlfriend’s body was on the edge, before she came in long, shuddering waves. Meulin’s hand had already been slick, but it was even more now. For a few minutes, Meulin rubbed lightly and gently on Damara’s clit before the now-exhausted girl was let to rest. 

Wiping her hand on the sheets, she rolled over and curled up next to Damara. Once she’d recovered she’d probably more than return the favor. She took it as a point of pride to give at  _ least _ as good as she got, and Meulin had learned exactly how to make it a challenge. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge to write, because I didn't know the characters well. I had a lot of fun with it though, and may polish it up more later.
> 
> I wrote this originally from Damara's perspective. I may extend or post more later but I can't guarantee that I will, I fought to write this much more than I expected.


End file.
